


Flicker & Burn

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom L, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: L takes Light's first time. Light is a slight masochist that enjoys letting L have all the power over him.





	Flicker & Burn

The room was hot. His whole body felt warm. He was heating up with every press of L’s lips. His mouth left tiny embers on his bare skin. Light had never felt anything so satisfying and yet it wasn’t enough. 

L dragged his tongue over his nipple and Light couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth. L sucked it and nipped it with his teeth and Light cried out.

“L, that’s too much!” He said, gasping when L did it again.  
  
Light wanted him to stop. His head told him he should push L off of him, that what they were doing was wrong but he just couldn’t do that, not with the way L was making his body feel.  
  
He had never been touched like this before. He had never thought he would ever want to be touched like this but when L had kissed him it was like a switch had been flipped and he couldn’t resist kissing him back. A fire had been lit and he was fanning the flames.  
  
When L had pushed him down on the bed, he had let him knowing full well what L had wanted from him and despite being a virgin, he wasn’t scared. He didn’t know why but he wanted L to touch him, to look at him with dark and hungry eyes that told only the truth. He was tired of the falseness between them. The endless questions and never knowing when to trust or when to lie.  
  
Right now, with L’s naked body pressed against his own, he finally felt free. He was no longer chained to the name Kira, no longer thinking about his next strategy or his next victims. The world was shrinking down to just him and L and L's hands on his body. He couldn’t resist something like this so he decided to just surrender to it.  
  
L kissed his neck and sucked at it. His lips were soft but his mouth was greedy and it became painful after a minute.  
  
“L...s-stop!” he said but his voice sounded only slightly convincing to his own ears.

“Is this your weak spot Light.” L whispered next to his ear. His voice was deeper with lust and the sound of his name spoken like that only served to stir him up more.  
  
L nibbled on Light’s ear which once again caused a sound of pleasure to slip out of his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, it seemed his body was more honest than his mouth had ever been.  
  
“You like it don’t you? when I don’t do what you say.” L teased, trailing his tongue along Light’s bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it hard.  
  
Light felt dizzy. How was it possible that he felt so good just from a few touches? L was figuring him out too quickly. It was like L knew every part of him. He knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss and what to say to make him lose his mind. At this rate Light was definitely losing to him, but he didn’t care. L was right, he did like it when L took control, oddly enough he loved the feeling of being powerless, especially against L.   
  
L slipped his tongue inside of Light’s mouth and Light’s hands came up automatically. He wanted to bury them in L’s hair, maybe pull it to see if he could get L to moan but he didn’t get the chance.  
  
L grabbed his wrists and pushed them down against the mattress. His grip was tight and it hurt but it excited him. A shiver ran up his spine and L must have noticed because he smiled. It was an amazing smile that made Light think he might want more than just L’s body.   
  
“Light, do you want me to be rougher with you?” L asked, searching his eyes.  
  
Light did want that. He couldn’t pretend otherwise. He wanted L to use him, to do whatever he wanted to do without a thought about whether it would hurt or not.  
  
“Yes.” He replied, and the flash of pure lust that lit up L’s eyes was enough to make him squirm. He could feel his cock growing, aching to be touched.  
  
L felt it too and as if to test something, he bit Light’s lip hard enough to draw blood and Light gave him exactly what he wanted. He moaned and pressed up into him. He wanted to pull L down into him, cling to him and grind his hips up against his cock but L pinned his arms above his head.  
  
Light struggled to pull free, he wanted more contact, he was losing himself more quickly than he had intended to, but all of this was so new, he was overwhelmed.  
  
“You’re really sensitive aren’t you. I guessed this was your first time but still...you’re amazing Light.”  
  
Light’s heart skipped a beat at that and when L kissed him he tasted his own blood as well as the sweetness on L's tongue and he knew then that he was in danger because for the first time in a long time, he felt happy, really happy. He wanted this time with L to never end but at the same time all he wanted was for L to hurry up.  
  
L broke the kiss and letting one of Light’s wrists go, he brought his hand to Light’s cheek. He brushed a finger against his cheekbone and the touch was so gentle and so new to Light, he couldn’t stop himself from saying exactly what he was thinking.  
  
“I want you L, right now. I’m ready.”  
  
L nodded and pushed himself off of Light. He quickly grabbed his bag that he had set down next to the bed and opened it. The contents fell all over the floor and L quickly found the bottle of lube he was looking for.  
  
Upon seeing the bottle, Light actually felt a little nervous. He wasn’t scared but maybe a little anxious. This was real. The first time he was ever going to have sex and it was with L, the same L who was Kira’s enemy. But surprisingly none of that mattered in the moment. Light was sure, all he wanted right now was L, he would think about the consequences afterwards.  
  
L got back on the bed. He kissed Light once and then settled in between his legs, bending them so Light’s feet were flat against the mattress and he caught Light’s eyes.  
  
“Are you sure you want me to do this?” He asked, opening the bottle.  
  
Light knew he was trying to be nice but his impatience was growing. His body wanted L. He wanted him inside of him and he wanted him now.  
  
“God L, just hurry up, I’m fine, I’m more than fine.” He said and he reached up to tuck a strand of L’s hair behind his ear.

L was, in his own way, actually pretty cute. Without his hair in his face he looked older, hotter even and Light wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t love every inch of that smooth ivory skin. And those eyes, those dark deep eyes were what drew him in and probably what got him here in the first place.  
  
L smiled at him. “Just checking.” He said and poured a bit of lube onto his finger. “It’ll probably feel strange at first but it will feel better soon, and I’m good at this so I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Light didn’t know what to say to that but he took a breath and when he felt L’s finger slip inside him, he clenched up.

“That hurts!” he hissed at the jolt of pain that trailed up his spine.

L looked alarmed. “You have to relax, focus on softening your muscles around my finger.” he said quickly.  
  
Light took a deep breath. He tried to let L's finger inside and after a few deep breath's he felt it inch in deeper. A small numbing tingle made it's way to his stomach and it didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t exactly feel good either.

“I think it feels okay. Your finger, try moving it.” he told L.

L nodded and when he twitched his finger, Light gasped. It wasn’t from pain. This time it felt shockingly pleasant.

“Do that again.” he said and when he felt L's finger rubbing roughly against his walls, he got his first taste of real pleasure and it was too much .

He threw his head back and closed his eyes. L must have understood how good it felt because he began fingering him faster. Light knew he was moaning too loud, knew he was feeling it too much but he didn’t care if he came off as inexperienced to L, L's finger inside of him just felt too damn good.

His body felt hotter than ever, as if liquid fire had replaced all the blood in his veins. L slipped in more fingers and before he realized it, L was reaching down and grabbing his own cock, getting ready to enter him. Light couldn’t wait any longer either. He was ready, all he wanted at the moment was L's cock to fill him up.

L slipped his fingers out of Light's hole and Light felt as if he had just lost a central part of himself. He felt so achingly empty it was almost scary. He had never wanted something as much as he wanted L right now.

“Shit Light, you're so wet inside.” L said, pressing the tip of his cock to Light's awaiting hole.

“Fuck! L, fuck me, come on.” he practically begged.

L gave him a smile, a smile that wasn’t as pleasant as the ones he's previously seen. This one was darker, dirtier and Light knew what it meant. L was going to mess him up, he was finally going to fuck him until he lost his reason and Light eagerly smiled back.

Without warning L thrust the full length of his cock deep into Light's hole and Light had never felt anything like it before. It hurt, it burned and he cried out.

“Ah!, L... go slower.” he hissed through gritted teeth. It hurt a lot more than he had thought it would. He wasn’t sure if he could take it.

L started thrusting into him, he went fast, uncaring if Light felt good or not. He wasn’t listening to him, he was just watching him, looking at him with impure eyes that were greedy and dangerous.

Thrust after thrust Light felt himself coming undone. The burning sensation was quickly replaced with pleasure. It felt so good he was becoming weird, calling out L's name with a voice that seemed too distant to be his own and too incoherent to possibly make any sense.

He clung to L with a grip that probably hurt him, not that L was complaining. L was moaning and pushing into him as deep as he could. Light loved the feeling. He loved that he was a mess, that L was a mess, that together they were nothing more than Light and L, not enemies, not friends, not anything they pretended to be. This was something real. What was happening right now was something only he and L could share. This L didn’t belong to Kira, this L was his.

Just when Light thought he was about to lose it all, L suddenly pulled out of him and before he could ask why he was yanked up and L was laying flat on his back.

“Come here.” he said, pulling Light on top of him. Light was confused about the sudden change in position but he crawled on top of him and sat on his stomach.

“Um, L...”

L smiled up at him and grabbed him by the waist. “If you want my cock, put it inside you.” he explained.

Light stared at him, was he serious? That would be...

“I cant do that...that's embarrassing...”

L trailed a hand down his thigh and it made him shiver. He could feel his body's impatience. He was ready to cum, but wasn’t doing something like that a little too much.

L 's hand continued to explore his body. He traced every part of him and Light wanted to give in so badly.

“You want to cum don't you?” L said, “Besides I know what you're thinking in that head of yours and it isn’t anything I’m not thinking too.” he said, his voice laced with desire and want.

Light should have guessed L had this kind of side to him. But he was dirtier than he had thought. But wasn’t he the same way? didn’t he have the same thoughts about L? It was true, he wanted nothing more than to get that cock back in his ass but he would never say it out loud.

When Light didn’t move, L sat up and pulled him in close. He kissed him hard and bit at his lip, and his hands made their way into his hair. Light moaned and made a move to kiss him back but L yanked on his hair hard and forced his head back. His lips hovered over Light's exposed neck and Light felt a rush of excitement.

“Forget your manners Light, forget your perfect honour roll image,” he whispered against his neck, lips grazing Light's sweet spot. “I know your true nature, I know what you want. You're hard, your cock is leaking all over me as we speak, you cant get any lower than that can you? So just do it. Lower that tight ass of yours onto my cock and I'll fuck you until you cum all over yourself.” he said and his voice dripped with pure lust.

Those words feed the fire inside of Light like never before. He was burning up, his cock was throbbing, he knew he had lost. He couldn't hide anything from L, he'd be stupid to drag this out any longer.

“Fine. I'll do it. You win.” he said and he pushed L back down. L smiled up at him and Light wondered how he could look so sweet and so filthy at the same time. He took L's cock in his hand and lined the tip up with his entrance. L held him steady and Light watched his satisfied expression as he slowly lowered himself down onto it.

It felt so good that he closed his eyes. It was in deeper than before, he had never felt so full or so complete. A hand brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes. L was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t read. It made him feel strange, a little like he was...special.

“Light, you feel so good.” L said and his voice didn’t betray his words.

“You do too.” he replied and that was all L needed to hear.

He began thrusting up into Light, setting a steady pace that had Light's head feeling light and his whole body craving more; more contact, more pleasure, deeper, harder, faster. He could feel he was close, his cock was aching for release and when L's hand wrapped around it and began expertly stroking it Light was sure he had never felt anything better than this. L slid his fingertip over the head of his cock over and over again until Light felt heat pooling in his stomach.

“I'm going to cum!” he yelled and L thrust up into him hard, deeper than ever before and Light's world exploded. Pleasure engulfed him as he came. He was shaking and shivering and hot and a million other things he didn’t know how to describe. He felt so good, he felt alive and happy and he wanted to give this feeling to L as well.

He looked down at him, L's eyes were wide and full of desire. The urge to kiss him right now was not something he could fight. He kissed him as he moved back onto his cock. He kissed him as he began to thrust himself onto it, feeling L's oncoming orgasm by the way he was throbbing inside of him.

“L, come inside me.” he said, breaking a kiss so that he could look into his eyes.

L 's cock pulsed inside of him. “Aah...Light...I'm coming!” he cried out as he came.

L's hips jerked up, he pushed deep into Light and Light whimpered slightly at the stimulation before he felt the warm, sticky cum filling him up to the brim. It felt good, it felt so smooth and hot and he wondered if it was normal to like that feeling. L grabbed at him as he rode out his orgasm, the tips of his fingers dug painfully into the flesh on his arms but Light barley felt it, he was too busy taking in L's expression. The expression of pure pleasure he was wearing was enough to make Light think he had gone crazy because when he looked at that face, the face of his biggest threat, he didn’t see evil, he didn’t see hate. He only saw a man looking up at him in a way nobody else ever had before. In a way that made him think L saw him as more than just a tool or a thing to figure out. He wondered if he himself was making the same expression back.

L pulled out of him and Light felt the loss but he was satisfied and he was sure now that he could convince L to do this again with him. He leaned down and kissed him and L kissed him back. L brushed his hair with the back of his hand and Light thought he could get used to gentle gestures and the feeling of L's fingers in his hair.

“God you're perfect.” L whispered.

It caught Light off guard, he felt his cheeks warm but he didn’t look away. “You're not so bad yourself.” he replied.

He worried he had said the wrong thing when L's face went blank and a finger came up to his mouth but before he could say anything L suddenly sprang up and wrapped his arms around him.

Light was so surprised it took him a few seconds to hug him back. He wasn’t expecting that. He had never been an affectionate person but for some reason holding L's slender body against his own was nice. Maybe he had never realized it until this moment, until somebody else was holding him so tightly as if he were afraid he was going to disappear, but all this time, all his life, he had been lonely. He had been so alone and he never knew that a thing like this would make him feel so connected to L, but it did.

He hadn’t intended to get so attached but L had a way of challenging his beliefs. L had a way of making him think, making him feel, making him wonder. As he held L tight and felt his pounding heart through his chest he began to think that maybe it wasn’t so bad being with him. After all, he had to admit that having L around made his life so much more than he ever thought it could be.

“You're perfect too L.” he said and he didn’t regret saying it because it made L hold him even tighter.

They had both been looking for someone to understand them, for someone to see them for who they truly were and Light knew one thing for sure. L was the only person in the world who would ever see him as he was. L had known who he was from the moment he first laid eyes on him, he knew he was a killer but despite that, he was still holding him in his arms as if he were somebody deserving of love.

L might be wrong to do so but Light wasn’t about to stop him. He liked it. He was selfish and he wanted more times like this, more moments when it was just the two of them.

Maybe he was just lonely but maybe it was something else.

Maybe he and L could become something more.


End file.
